


Only you

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Comfort, First Time, Hurt, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: After Dani broke his collerbone in Le Mans 2011 and comes back for the next race, Jorge needs to know if he is really ok





	Only you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/gifts).



> this one is for Always_Dreaming, hope you like it darling xxx

**june second, 2011, Catalunya**

Fresh out of the shower, Dani hoists himself in joggers and crosses the space between the bathroom and bedroom, halfway hearing a knock on his door and he pauses, hoping he heard it wrong or that it is at the neighbours but when it sounds again, he sighs. Honestly, his day has been exhausting, shoulder he was operated on barely two weeks ago aching and sore and all he wants is to sleep, yet he finds himself walking towards it and opening it, revealing Jorge Lorenzo, leaning against the doorframe and ancles crossed.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Dani frowns.

"Just wanted to know how you are doing,"the Majorcan says and pushes his sunglasses to the tip of his nose,"damn that looks nasty."

Dani suddenly remembers he is just wearing joggers and Lorenzo is talking about the blue/purple color of his hurt shoulder and he shifts.

"Yeah, it hurts too, it was a very....tiring day."

"I understand, uhm...can I come in?" he asks.

Dani hesitates, contemplating what to do, he really needs his rest but his newly found friendship with Jorge is like a wind of fresh air, having the Majorcan walk up to him that afternoon and shyly asking how his shoulder was mellowed him a bit towards the Yamaha rider, so he opens the door and lets him in. Jorge walking past him with a smile, taking his sunglasses off and putting it away. Stopping halfway the room, he turns around to Dani, eyes wandering to his shoulder again before they dart up to his eyes. Watching how Dani walks up to him, stopping in front of him and looking up at Jorge, green eyes watching him intently and Dani furrows his eyebrows, mouth opening to say something but Jorge speaks first.

"Will you ride this weekend?"he asks softly, pushing his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know yet, it depends on how tomorrow goes but if it feels like it does now I don't think so."

"I hope you will,"Jorge says,"for the sake of the fans, of course." 

Hand reaching out and fingers tracing the abused skin softly having Dani shiver and Jorge pulls it back quickly.

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"Does it hurt as bad as it looks?"

"Sometimes."

"When I heard you broke it I just wanted to punch him in the face."

"Really? Even though we weren't friends back then?"Dani says, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, well,"Jorge shrugs,"you've been through so much bad luck, broken so many bones since august last year, enough is enough right?"

"I guess, I've always been injury prone."

"I know and I also know that if you wouldn't be, you would have won one title already."

"You mean that?" Dani asks and cocks his head, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course I do, the reason I always lashed out at you is because you are that good."he shrugs.

"Well, thanks."Dani smiles.

Leaving Jorge to stand in the middle of the room, he wanders to the kitchen, grabbing an ice pack and wrapping a towel around it before he walks back in, Jorge now sitting on the couch and watching how Dani sits down too and presses the icepack against his skin, hissing with the cold and leaning his head back to rest on the back of the couch and eyes shut tightly, it gives Jorge the chance to let his eyes move over his tanned skin, the firm muscles and he bites his lip, realizing just how beautiful the Repsol rider really is. Shifting his weight, he draws Dani's attention and the older rolls his head towards him to look at him, green eyes looking back and breath stopping with the sudden adoration he sees there.

He has no idea where it comes from but suddenly Jorge finds himself reaching out, cupping Dani's cheek and thumb stroking his cheekbone, drawing circles and slowly moving lower to run it over his lips, Dani being unable to move, to stop him, but if he is honest, he doesn't want to either. Jorge smiles, resting his head on the back of the headrest too and and hand wandering lower, sinking to slip his hand underneath Dani's on the icepack and slowly taking the pack to move it away, shifting closer and while he keeps watching Dani, his fingers return and carress the skin, Dani's breath hitching and Jorge smirks, leaning in closer and softly pressing his lips against the skin, Dani biting his lip and being helpless while Jorge keeps kissing the skin. When Dani licks his lips, Jorge can't control himself anymore and surges forward to seal their lips in a hot kiss, both moaning with the feeling, Dani's fingers slipping in Jorge's hair and pulling him closer, kiss turning needy and a little rough, Dani winching when his shoulder starts protesting and reluctant, Jorge breaks the kiss. Both panting and foreheads resting against each other, Dani leans up and presses his lips against Jorge's again, Majorcan smiling against his lips. Fingers tracing a line down from his neck over his abused collerbone and his muscles that twitch underneath his touch and daringly close to his cock that is already hard. 

"Jorge..."

Dani is cut off by the Yamaha rider who leans in and kisses him again, finger tracing the outline of his erection and Dani moans, hips arching up off the couch and into the touch.

"Bedroom?" 

"Bedroom." Dani agrees.

Jorge gets up, taking Dani's hand and following him to the bedroom where Dani turns to look at the Majorcan, face being framed by two hands that pull him into a deep kiss, tongue sweeping over the olders lowerlip and he parts them to let Jorge's tongue inside, sighing longingly when they meet, Jorge turning his face to deepen it while one hand moves lower, tracing his spine making Dani arch into him and dipping underneath his joggers, fingertips drawing circles on his asscheek before pulling him flush against him while rocking his hips forward. Jorge breaks the kiss in need of air before he presses his lips against Dani's temple in a lingering kiss, taking his hand and leading him to the bed and urging him on, Dani sliding on the bed and lying on his back, watching how Jorge takes the hem of his shirt and pulls it up and overhis head to drop it on the floor, scrawling on the bed and straddling him, fingers curling around the band of his joggers and dragging it down. Dani arches his hips up to help him and a boxers that is already tenting is being revealed. Jorge smirks, eyes moving up over his body before locking in on dark mocca ones, lips parted and breathing heavy. 

"Beautiful." the Majorcan whispers and leand in to press a kiss against Dani's stomach, muscles twitching under the touch and he closes his eyes, already shivering with the touch and Jorge kisses his way up, lips brushing the abused shoulder and feeling the other thrembling beneath him. Jorge takes his time, littering Dani wth soft kisses and sinking down, pulling his boxers out of the way and moving up again to capture his lips.

"You have anything?" he murmers.

"Bedside table."Dani whispers hoars and he licks his lips.

Jorge reaches out and opens the drawer, pulling out a tube of lube and smiling, coating his fingers with it generously and while he works Dani open, he swallows him whole, tongue dragging over the vein on the underside and taking his time in working him open enough for him, releasing him from his mouth and pressing kisses against his innerthigh having Dani tremble and eventually he sits up, pushing his own jeans and boxers down and leaning over Dani, lining himself up and slipping the tip inside, both groaning with the feeling.

"Look at me, Dani." Jorge whispers, nose nudging his cheek.

The Repsol rider looks at him, eyes locking in on each other, staring at the other and seeing nothing but adoration and desire for the other while Jorge slowly pushes inside him, feeling getting better with every inch inwards and when he is completly seathed inside Dani, he stops, biting his lip while trying to restain himself from raveshing the beautiful man beneath him. Jorge reaches out a hand, cupping Dani's cheek and stroking the cheekbone, slowly rocking in and out of him, Dani's lips parting with every inwards rock of his hips, being fucked slow and sweet by the Majorcan. Moans and whimpers are being pulled from each other and while their eyes keep locked into each other, almost being able to read each others souls. Jorge lets a hand slide lower, over his abused skin and his side, sliding down his leg and pulling up and hitching it over his hip while he starts rocking inside deeper, feeling his orgasm building inside him but refusing to cum first, hand creeping inside and curling his fingers around Dani's cock, tugging in time with his rocking and it doens't take long for Dani to cum, coating his stomach with his seed, muscles clenching around Jorge's cock and pulling him over too. Breathing hard, Jorge drops his forehead against Dani's shoulder, older winching with the pain and the Majorcan jerks his head up.

"Fuck, sorry.."

"S'okay." Dani chuckles, fingers weavig through Jorge's hair and steering him so he can kiss him softly.

"That was amazing." Dani breaths.

"Yeah, why didn't we do that before?"

"Because I thought you hated me."

"I never hated you,"Jorge smiles and looks at him,"I did hate the ones you were with tho."

"Ones? All of them?" Dani asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know I've had girlfriends too but....they couldn't even hold a candle to you, it has always been only you, Dani."

Dani blushes with the words, smiling and leaning up to kiss him, Jorge moving off of him and laying his cheek on Dani's shoulder and fingers tracing patters on his chest, feeling Dani's fingers carding through his hair and he presses a kiss against the top of his head.

"Get some sleep."

Jorge hums, closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep.


End file.
